Separating components of biological fluids and tissues is often necessary for clinical diagnostic procedures, scientific research, and occasionally treatment of patients. In the clinical diagnostics field, for example, there is a need for devices and methods which permit rapid isolation of purified blood cells of a certain type for tests and procedures. Basic research also requires purified cell types from blood. Separation and purification might be effected in different ways.